nuestros sentimientos
by adriana33
Summary: shikaxino!leanlo espero que les guste!


Espero que les guste este shikaxino COMPLETAMENTE ANTI TEMARI!!!!!

Buue dejen reviews!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Que aburrido!- pronuncia Chouji , que por cierto era la primer vez que andaba sin su bolsa de papas fritas (que raro?!---)

-

-Cuanto mas va a tardar Asuma? ..-----Q. problemático –Esta tarde tenia que salir!

-mm………A donde Shika?- No me digas que tenes una cita!??-Kyaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!-Q suerte , se ve que los milagros todavía existen!-

-Voy a salir con Naruto a entrenar

-Ummm! Q sospechoso----- por que sera que a mi Hinata no me dijo nada….. si ella esta saliendo con Naruto-Q mala amiga!!!

-mm-Q se yo!

-Ehm---

-Miren…. Shikamaru, Ino!!!!!!! Ahí viene Asuma!!

-Disculpen es que se me hizo tarde---

-A ver diga que estaba haciendo?- le pregunta Ino con unos ojos maleficos

-Yo ehm…. estaba… en mm?

-Con Kurenai?

-(sonrojado) N-----o—o!!!!!

-No mienta…. que eso es lo peor q hace- mmm, igual ya sospechaba no Shika, ..Chouji?

-A decir verdad nosotros dos ya lo sabiamos-le dice Shikamaru con una cara de fastidio- no Chouji?

-Si ,….. disculpa Ino, es que Asuma nos dijo que no se lo dijieramos a nadie!

-(totalmente enfadada)SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS!!!!! LOS HOMBRES SON TODOS IGUALES , NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN NINGUNO!! UNO PEOR Q OTRO!!!-La rubia salio completamente enojada y triste al ver que sus compañeros de equipo no confiaban en ella

-

-

-Pobre Ino deberiamos ir a buscarla no cree Asuma-sensei?

-Tsk,….. problemático!-

-mm, …… a las mujeres es mejor hablarles después de que se les haya pasado el enojo, por ahora dejemoslo asi no creen? Ademas ya es tarde , ni modo ……nos vemos mañana

-Nos vamos Shikamaru.?

-Te dije que tenia que ir a entrenar con Naruto. Asi que supongo que nos vemos mañana ……chau Chouji!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Yamanaka

--I—dio—tas!!!!-con una cara de tristeza y decepcion por parte de su equipo

-Snif…snif.( no se como hacer el llanto)

---------------------

-Ya fue……… Yamanaka Ino es la mas fuerte y la mas hermosa de Konoha y no va a dejar que nadie la haga sufrir!!!!---mmmm(pensaba) que puedo hacer…….. YA SE!! Voy a ir al cine a ver la nueva peli de Piratas del Caribe , seguro que esta Orlando Bloom….jeje!!!!

A ver que me puedo poner? Esta pollera de jean es muy linda (agarrando una muy…. pero muuyyyyyyy pollera de jean),con estas botas negras me quedan re bien!!! A ver arriba mm-----…. Ya se!! esta musculosa blanca------

-Chau ma,…. Chau pa

En la calle

¿?: mira que chica mas linda!

¿?:viste? Mira que yo la vi primero (alguien los conoce )

Ino: Mmm, según la guia tendria que estar por aca mm……. AHÍ ESTA!!!

Con Shikamaru y Naruto

Shika: y como andan las cosas con Hinata?

Naruto: Hinata- chan? Pues van re bien!!!!

S: Q bueno!! ……El amor-……..Como me gustaria enamorarme…..- se le pasa por la mente la imagen de la joven Yamanaka y recuerda como estaba vestida el dia del cumpleaños de Chouji-.-----estaba linda-(susurra)

N: mmm ¿? Quien?

S: eh?? No nadie

N: Sospechoso…..-lo mira con picardia y le dice-La verdad es que Ino es muy linda ,tenes buen ojo….. PERO NADIE PUEDE SUPERAR LA BELLEZA DE MI HINATA!!!

S: Q----- dijiste? Ino ….y….yo …enamorados….? ¿?

N: Asi que es verdad??—jejeje

S: No se de que me estas hablando!???!! Ino es mi amiga (solo eso no?)

N: Como digas ------… Bien!!! Fin del descanso!!!... a seguir entrenando , tengo que apurarme porque Hinata va a pasar a buscarme

S: Tsk….

Volviendo con Ino

---Mgh….BuA!!!!!! que aburrida ¡!!... esta clase de película es mejor venir a verla cuando estas en pareja……. Parecia un bicho raro ¡!! ERA LA UNICA SOLA!!!

-Voy a ver si hay un Mc Burger cerca …..mmm –(continua caminando sin darse cuenta que tropieza con alguien)

-Kya!!...

-Disculpe!!!...Hinata,? que haces aca?? Q bueno verte, cuanto tiempo!!

-Ino-san que bueno que de nuevo nos vemos! ….- la mira de arriba a abajo y observa que ropa llevaba puesta y le pregunta-Estabas en una cita?

-No------ para nada!!!! Estaba sola

-mmm, es que como ibas tan bien vestida pense que te ibas a encontrar con Shikamaru-san

-Q------… con ese baka!!!! NO te equivocas Hinata yo tengo buen gusto!!! A proposito,…A donde ibas?

-Eh? A ver a Naruto-kun

-Kyaaa!!!!tienen una cita!!!!!! Te acompaño, no te preocupes que luego me voy a ir y los voy a dejar solos…-----le dice con picardia

-q-------(colorada de arriba a abajo)

-No importa ,…. No importa…… VAMOS!!!!!!!

Volviendo con Shikamaru y Naruto

S: Por fin….. -------uhg!!!

N: Si estoy agotado ¡!! No puedo moverme ……Shikamaru ….

S: Q--¡!???

N: Creo q me vas a tener que llevar cargando ¡!!!!

S: Q---¡!!!???? Ni loco

A lo lejos se observa la silueta de dos chicas que venian hacia ellos

S: Mira alla viene tu noviecita Hinata , q le vas a decir ahora , seguro que piensa q sos re debil no???????

N: NO!!!!!!!!!No voy a permitir que Hinata-chan piense que soy debil ¡!!!

S: Jajaja……mm….Alguien viene con ella ------Quien es???

N: INO!!!!!!!!!!

S: Q------¿???

N: Vaya , vaya Ino no esta nada mal!!!!

S: La verdad es que no me gusta admitirlo pero esta hermosa(susurra)

H: Naruto-kun!!!!!! Como estas??? Tambien esta…… Shikamaru!!!!!

I: Q-----?????!!

N: Hola… como estas? Me extrañaste? (tomandola de la cintura y apretandola hacia el)

H: Na----ru…too-kun!!! Q----estas –hac—ien—do??(sonrojada)No enfrente de ellos-

N: Q importa si ellos ya saben?!! O no??

H: la verdad si …. Pero ….. me da vergüenza

N: T da vergueza que vean lo enamorados que estamos?

H: no es eso …..

N: Bueno , entonces si te molesto me voy……

H: Naruto!!!(con toda su confianza)—Lo agarra por detrás y lo abraza .En el mismo momento que el voltea para verla . Sus labios se juntan en un profundo beso

Por otra parte se veia a dos jóvenes totalmente apenados por la situación. Obviamente no podian no estar sonrojados, ambos voltearon para no ver semejante escena y sus miradas se cruzaron , sus ojos se quedan fijos por un momento y… luego desvian sus miradas, ambos completamente rojos

Cuando ambos cortaron ese beso por falta de oxigeno, se van a despedir de sus amigos, Naruto de Shikamaru y Hinata de Ino

N: Shikamaru esta es tu oportunidad!!!!! Te dejaremos a solas con Ino, no seas tonto y no desaproveches la oportunidad!!!

S: Oportunidad para q????- contesta algo apenado

N: No te hagas el idiota…. Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando

H: Bueno Ino , nos vemos….. espero que no te moleste que te quedes con Shikamaru-san

I: Como sea, nos vemos Hinata!

Se ve como a lo lejos se marcha una feliz pareja rumbo a su cita , pero no todo era felicidad Shikamaru y Ino en ese momento se quedaron a solas.

Luego de varios minutos Shikamaru fue el primero en romper el silencio

S: Ino …. Disculpa por lo de esta mañana- esta disculpa fue la mas sincera que habia escuchado Ino de parte de Shikamaru y obviamente no pudo negarsela

I: No importa , esta bien ……- Pero de ahora en mas quiero que me cuenten TODO!!!

S: jajaja, bueno Ino (le responde con su mas sincera sonrisa)-Ino queres quedarte un rato mas para mirar las nubes????

I: Hum???? ….- Esta bien

Caminaron hasta encontrar una buena vista de Konoha, y de repente ven ese árbol, el árbol con los que habian compartido muchos momentos juntos. Ino se para en el borde y….cerrando los ojos , logra sentir una calida brisa , abre los ojos y ve todo un pueblo lleno de luces .Que vista hermosa –pensaba Ino . lLe encantaba los atardeceres cuando el sol se ocultaba

I: Q lindo no… Shika?

S: Eh ? –Si,…muy lindo – dijo Shikamaru con sus ojos puestos en Ino. No podia dejar de pensar como habia cambiado Ino en estos años , desde que la conocio siempre la vio como una amiga, pero que era ese sentimiento que hacia que su respiración cortase.

I: La verdad es que las nubes son muy bonitas!! Pero lastima que ya oscurecio-Bueno Shika sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga mas oscuro!!!

S: (q hago? Le digo lo que siento)mm ……- Ino ya se estaba marchando cuando siente que unos brazos la sujetan y la aprisionan sobre el arbol

I: Q-----¡??!!O.o.- no pudo decir mas, porque algo la impedia hablar….eran los labios de ese joven que conocia hace mucho, pero….. q clase de sentimiento era? Ella sabia que valoraba mucho a Shika, pero en ese momento esos sentimientos se transformaron, ella no hizo mas que cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el corazon. Maldito corazon, porque sera que es tan cruel de manipularnos como quiera , a veces los impulsos del corazon nos llevan a cosas tales que pensamos que jamas llegarian a pasar

S: Ino yo,disculpa…..

I: Shika no tienes de que disculparte yo tambien siento lo mismo que vos

Ino lo abrazo con toda su fuerza y lo hizo con tanta que Shikamaru podia sentir los pechos de ella. Al verla con esa ropa y la forma en que lo abrazaba Shikamaru se sonrojo y empezo a sangrarle la nariz

I: Shika!!!!! Q--- te pasa?? Estas bien?

Al despertarse Shikamaru noto que estaba sobre las piernas de Ino , cosa que hizo que se sonrojase aun mas.

S: Ino------??

I: (lo abraza) Shika----por fin despertaste!!!!

S: Ino por favor no hagas mas esto!!!

I: Q---- cosa?!(con una sonrisa picara) esto???

La abrazo con mas fuerza y esta vez lo hizo con tanta que Shikamaru cayo al suelo con Ino arriba de el, la verdad es que estaban en una posición muy comprometedora, cualquiera que los viera pensaria otra cosa

Sin dudarlo, y sin mas que decir lo beso. Lo tomo del cuello e ambos se sentaban , sin despegar sus labios , uno del otro, hasta que Shikamaru hablo

S: Ino te amo! ------Pero podrias dejar de hacer eso! Que me apena mucho

I: Yo tambien te amo! Y por eso no voy a dejarte! Quiero que seas solo mio

S: tsk, problemática .

Ahora habia sido él, el que la habia besado.

Ambos correspondiendo cada beso, sentimiento y palabra . Lo unico que hicieron fue esperar alli el amanecer, ya que desde aquel dia nada iba a ser igual.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fin

Dejen reviews!!!!


End file.
